


Only fools fall for you

by Aurora1410, softevak2121



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Multi, RPF, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1410/pseuds/Aurora1410, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softevak2121/pseuds/softevak2121
Summary: [Tarjei/Henrik - English version of my homonym work, kindly translated by softevak2121]They all said that the two of them seemed way too real, that any person who looked at them found it hard to separate fiction from reality, that the kisses they shared, the caresses, the looks, the feelings could not be faked to that extent, that they couldn’t possibly be fictional.They were right.[Title taken from Fools by Troye Sivan]





	Only fools fall for you

Chapter 1: You know why

The script arrived four days ago. It came with a threatening letter attached.

‘Take your time reading it through and let me know whenever you’re ready. If it takes you more than five days, I’ll fire you.  
Julie’

Tarjei laughed it off at first, but then he quickly shuddered. That woman knew him well, a little too well to be honest: the moment she laid eyes on him the year before, he felt like he had all his darkest secrets written across his forehead and in turn Julie’s eyes lightened up for the first time after hours spent judging a bunch of sixteen year olds with no experience and often, no talent. The following day, he was offered a contract for six seasons.

Thing is, it took Tarjei four days to open that damn script, and the word ‘ISAK’ placed exactly at the centre of the first page made him want to throw up from anxiety as well as to brag to all the other seventeen year olds at Nissen because he was no longer expected to do his homework for Norwegian class. Or for math class. Or for history class. Or for any other class really. Well, it wasn’t as if he actually bothered to do it before, except for his biology homework of course.

See, it probably took him four days because reading ‘Isak’ was like reading ‘Tarjei’: in fact after picking the few people with just enough talent, Julie basically locked each one of them in a room and forced them to tell her their whole lives. She then modelled her characters after the actors: Jonas was a hipster guy obsessed with skateboarding just like Marlon was, Eva was an insecure party girl like Lisa, Magnus was a hopeless idiot like stupid David (honestly, Tarjei had no clue as to why he was his best friend) and so forth, and that included every aspect of their personality, such as music tastes, favourite subject and whatnot. It was like being in a good reality show, beautifully shot and with a proper script.

And despite the fact that it was the cinematographic idea of the century and what made the series tremendously original and real, and that was not even including Mari’s clever use of social networks, Tarjei couldn’t help but feel... exposed .

He was informed that he would be playing the lead in the third season on the day of his birthday: after a series of pats on the back and general compliments, he locked himself in the first toilet he managed to find, hyperventilating and on the verge of a panic attack. Ulrikke insistently knocked on the door for five minutes straight, threatening to pee on the floor before giving up and rushing to the toilet in the girls’ dressing room.

It’s not that he wasn’t happy, mind, indeed he was over the moon. It was just the fact that people usually give you, you know, a videogame or socks, as gifts not a bloody season of a TV series.

An hour later Julie was yelling at a bunch of teenagers to get undressed and spray water on each other, as well as teaching Marlon how to throw a carton of milk at the right angle.

The cast watched the final trailer five days later with the rest of the world. Tarjei laughed with the others at the closeups of those pretty much see-through boxer shorts and joked about how the milk spilled on his face was reminiscent of another type of white substance, but the word ‘ISAK’ at the end triggered the exact same reaction in him. He felt as if he was reading his own name and as a result he locked himself in the same toilet as five days before, causing Carl to speculate that the boy might suffer from incontinence, or explosive diarrhea, as David put it (as soon as Lisa told him about it over the phone the following day, Tarjei showed up at his best friend’s doorstep and threatened over the intercom to tell the world that he suffered from premature ejaculation unless his friend came downstairs to get some well deserved punches).

Now it was early September, he was sitting in his usual spot in the corner at Kaffebrenneriet whilst staring at the pile of papers sitting in front of him as if it was about to eat him alive, under the table his leg was jiggling nervously almost to keep track of the time when Julie would arrive and force him to read.

At last he turned the first page. Then the second, the third and fourth one and two hours later he went back to staring at the pile of papers in front of him, except he was no longer anxious. He was plain terrified.

“Tarjei?”  
  
“I finished it.”  
  
The line went silent for a couple of seconds. He shuddered.  
  
“And?”  
  
“I feel like throwing up right now.”  
  
“Should I take it as an insult?”

The boy rolled his eyes.

“You know why.”

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the line.

“It’s not supposed to be you Tarjei, okay? It’s Isak, it’s just a character, not you.”

“Oh please, Julie.”

“Oh please my ass, boy.”

Okay, that was no way to speak to your employer.

“I’m sorry...”

“Good. Now, take a deep breath and don’t hyperventilate please.”

“How do you know abou-?”

“If one of my actors locks himself in the toilet with the look of someone who’s about to jump out the window, then I’ll go check on him.”

“I don’t look like someone who’s about to jump out the window!”

“I need you for the auditions tomorrow. 10 o’clock, not a minute later!”

Julie hung up on him making Tarjei toss his phone on the table with a sigh. He rubbed his face with both his hands before running them through his hair, then he quickly grabbed his stuff along with that bloody pile of papers and stormed towards the door like a hurricane, leaving his now cold and half empty cup of coffee on the table.

When he walked into a guy on his way out, he didn’t even bother to look up - he just mumbled some barely audible excuses before heading back on his way, leaving the bar behind him.

On the other hand, the guy turned around to look at him, the words “it’s all right” were still sitting on the tip of his tongue and he had a hand around the shoulder that had just been hit. The boy was still busy watching those golden curls as they turned the corner when a loud voice echoed through the cafe.

“Henrik Holm!”

Henrik came back to reality. He turned to the source of the voice that caused their customers that morning to turn their heads and tried his hardest not to bang his head against the wall and pass out... yeah, a little melodramatic perhaps, but he was in the mood that day, okay?

“I know, I’m late, it won’t happen again” and blah blah blah - but saying that aloud didn’t seem like a smart thing to do if wanted to keep his job.

As he spoke he finally moved away from the door and started to take off his multiple layers of clothing until he remained only in a simple beige top, he then proceeded to put his apron on and make his way behind the counter next to Lea. The blonde girl greeted him with a shy smile on her face and he bent over to plant a kiss on her cheek in return, laughing when it turned a purple colour. He was well aware of his good looks - he had a mirror as well as two functioning eyes so there was no point in faking humility really, yet he was still surprised and amused at other people’s reactions. The girl rolled her eyes as she blushed some more and went back to the latte the lady at table 5 was waiting for.

“Stop making fun of me Henke.”  
  
“I’ll stop when you stop calling me Henke.”  
  
“One, that is never going to happen and two, even so you’d still carry on.”  
  
“No one knows me like you do.”

Lea flipped him off and walked up to the woman, balancing her multiple orders in her arms (some people should probably refrain from eating three different desserts in one go, you know, just to prevent diabetes).

Henrik laughed again before the sight of his boss wiped the smile off his face: the man was significantly shorter than him, bald and slightly overweight. He was standing on the other side of the counter, with pink frosting all over his apron and both his hands resting on his hips. The boy thought he would make a perfect character for one of the comics he liked to scribble or for an animated series.

“It’s the third time already in the past five days.”

He nervously ran a hand through his hair before saying anything, trying to come up with the right words to talk his way out of trouble yet again.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got the audition tomorrow and I need-”

“-you need to practice as much as possible, I know Henrik, that’s what you told me the other two times.”

The boy bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at the man, then furrowed his brows when he heard the other sigh.

“What happens if you pass the audition?”  
  
“... I won’t have enough time to do everything.”  
  
“Then why shouldn’t I fire you already?”  
  
“You know why.”  
  
The man scratched the back of his head, deep in thought.  
  
“Why don’t you just go working for Siv? You know how happy that would make her.”

“You’ve known my mother long enough to know that if I went to her for help, she would find a way to make me come back home and I don’t want to depend on her any longer, I’m not a child anymore.”

“You’re 21, Henrik. Most people your age are still supported by their parents, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Well I’m not most people.”

He didn’t even raise his voice but those words came out sounding incredibly harsh, almost like a growl. He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair one more time, trying his best to ignore the vein throbbing violently on his neck.

“The audition is tomorrow - if I don’t pass it, I’ll stop being late and get back to work and if I do, then you won’t even need to fire me, I’ll be the one quitting. Okay?”

The man looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded his head in agreement and made his way to the kitchen.

“Get on with it.”

Henrik flung his head back as he breathed a sigh of relief. He then proceeded to roll up his sleeves and put on his most charming smile before greeting new customers.


End file.
